is she really mad?
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: After been accused of madness and then experimented on by MECH what will happen when the Autobots find her they reviel the truths about asylums (not the real truths) I am also adding a bit of Aiden beyond two souls but I name him Jayden
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ONLY MY OC ALICE ENJOY

_Alice's P.O.V_

I looked up at my mum and dad they both were working for the army so they had tried their hardest to be at my 6th birthday I have short black hair with emerald green eyes I was wearing a long light blue dress with a long white apron on topi was also wearing knee high black boots over my black tights. Me and my parents have lived in Chicago all of our lives and we were happy there and we believed that nothing could break it well until one day.

I was snuffling as I blew into a tissue as my cold got worse I hugged my plush dragon toy and watched the TV rerun a spongebob episode. Just as the episode finished my mum and dad came towards me my dad tucked a blanket around me and mum placed a tray down on my lap it had some tomatoe soup with a glass of water and some crackers and cheese I ate it all and drank the water but just as the last drop hit my lips the building began tremberling I looked up as my mum and dad nodded to each other suddenly they pulled guns out of there bags I looked shocked but it was wiped away as mum put me under a table. I watched hidden as a robotic arm reached in and my parents began shooting the whole house was soon torn apart as I watched several giant robots kill my parents as I remained hidden.

As the dust settled I was still in shock as I heard people come closer to me I was rocking back and forth when a man came up to me and taped my shoulder all I could murmur was about the robots he looked back and picked me up and placed me in a van and after hours of driving the doors reopened. I saw a large white building and the man who picked me up placed his hand in front of me I grabbed his hand as he nearly dragged me to a large white room he pointed to a large psychiatrist seati nervously sat down as he sat next to me with a clipboard and a black pen.

"Okay Alice I'm just going to do some tests okay can you do that for me some simple tests?" I nodded.

SOME TESTS LATER

I had noticed nearly everything in the tests it had something to do with the robots anyway he placed me in a room with a tall woman who was in a nurse outfit (not June Darby) she usheredmp me to a bookshelves and said.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie?" I nodded and scanned the movie until I came across a movie I loved _the arastocats. _i watched silently until it finished the nurse then brought a pad of paper and crayons out I then proceed to draw a black and on cat that looked just like my old one Oscar. After talking to the nurse the doctor walked in and nodded to the nurse who grabbed my arms pinning them down I freaked out and began lashing out but they soon strapped me down to a stretcher which they wheeled to a larger room with different machines they suddenly brought out a set of headphones and put them on my head I watched helplessly as they flipped a switch that sent electric running through my head making me scream in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot has changed since I was six it has been a year since they threw me in asylum and my hair has been shaved off only leaving stubble. The mean doctors and nurses believe it will be easier to avoid nits they placed a tight straight jacket over me holding my arms down I sat down in my padded room staring at the walls I began to daydream about my life before my so called 'madness' happened when my parents died suddenly the door exploded open and hit the back wall as I sat up I saw a group of men wearing masks and orange goggles when one man stood forward I saw he was not wearing anything over his face and you could easily see various cuts over his face. He walked up to me and brought out a key after unlocking the locks on my straight jacket he then put a hand in front of me after I grabbed his hand he pulled me up he looked at me and saw I was looking like a pale ghost.

"follow us if you want to escape this heck hole but on a cost"

"what it is?" he stopped just outside the door and quickly said.

"we will tell you later" I followed the men looking at the unconscious staff members one flickered their eyes and gasped seeing I was out of my room as I walked past he sneakily stood up and smashed the alarm the siren wailed and all the doors began locking all the men began running but I soon fell behind when the main man saw I was lagging he ran back and picked me up he ran to the exit and smashed through he quickly ran to a big black van and set me down in the back he then ran to the front after slamming the doors shut.

After a few hours of driving the doors were opened wide open letting the sun seep in I covered my eyes with my arm I finally was able to see and saw that the van was in a large warehouse I stepped out and saw the warehouse had several hallways. The main man walked up to me and looked down at me and I whispered out.

"who are you?"

"we are MECH and I am Silas leader of this organisation now unless you want to go back to the asylum you will let us experiment on you" I was torn I wanted to stay away from the asylum but I didn't want to be an experiment. I eventually nodded and a tall man lead me up one hallway until we got to a large metal door he pressed his hand on the hand scanner the door hissed open and I stepped in looking around the room was medium and there was a small metal bed with a dirty mattress and a thin blanket. There was also a small mirror and the walls were plain grey the door suddenly shut and I sat on the bed crying hoping this was going to be better then the asylum oh how I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been at least 5 months since Mech began experimenting on me now today I was waiting for the scientist to come in when Silas walked in and came towards me he placed a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Well done you are now ready for your mission you must destroy one of these robot aliens and bring their carcass back"

"But why do these aliens need to die?"

"Just follow your orders"

"But wh-"

"JUST DO AS ORDERED" he said as he spun around and slapped me I let tears fall I quickly whispered to myself. "Jayden don't do anything please" he then proceeded to leave with his quite shocked men I held my cheek as it stung I crawled over to the mirror and looked inside to see a young girl with a black eye and her long black hair ruined with a giant blonde streak in I looked at the mirror with anger I clutched my head and watched as it wobbled it suddenly crashed into little pieces I jumped back as they fell to my feet. I looked at the door and used my Telekinesis on the door making it burst open me and Jayden then ran to the exit which we found out was guarded. I pushed myself into the wall and whispered. "Go Jayden get rid of them" I watched as Jayden possessed one of the guards and shot the other and then proceeded in shooting himself as the guard dropped dead I ran with Jayden behind me until we came to a small city and I found a house that was for sale I quickly levitated the sign and pushed it making it fly through the air. I love Telekinesis. I then went inside and chose a bedroom and laid down remembering how I got Jayden.

_dream begins_

_I was taken to a large room where I saw an almost spirit like object inside a box they strapped me onto a chair and suddenly a machine started up and a bright light began coming towards me and suddenly attached to me and connected to me._

_Dream ends_

I woke up laying in a pool of my own sweat the sun was shining in the window as I sat up I saw a bag at the end of the bed hovering it suddenly dropped I looked at it and eventually went towards it and opened it finding tonnes of money. I looked at Jayden and asked.

"Where did you get this?"

"I just found it come on we need to get you some school clothes" he said hovering towards the door and opening it.

"Why what's wrong with my clothes" I smelled my cloths and began gagging he smirked and said.

"Precisely" I sighed and followed him as we entered the shops we bought many cloths and after hiding from the asylum patrollers we got home. I packed my stuff away and ran a bath and slipped in the lukewarm water as I sat in the bath I twirled my hands and the water in the air and I made it splash on my head after washing I went and got dressed I then spun my hands and pointed them towards me a gush of hot wind blew my wind dry. I then sat down on my bed and Jayden walked in and flipped the lamp of as I used my mind to turn the main light off.

"Night Jayden"

"Goodnight Alice"


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly heard a shrill noise as I opened my eyes and saw my new alarm clock ringing and Jayden chucking various clothes onto my bed as I rubbed my eyes and streached he kept on throwing my cloths eventually I went to get a shower as I walked out my outfit was laying on my bed and a plate of toast was on my nightstand I ate my breakfast and had gotten dressed as soon as I was ready the door opened and let Jayden in I sat down in front of the mirror as he picked up a brush and brushed through my hair as he brushed he looked at me and eventually spoke.

"Alice at school I think you should hide your powers I mean not everyone will see your powers for good"

"Okay Jay" we left the house and quickly made it to school when we entered I got some weired looks but Jay just glared at them making me feel better. After the long school day I sat outside the school on the steps I was reading a book from the library it was called "how to kill a mocking bird" I was enjoying it until it was snatched out of my hands I looked up to see a gingered hair boy with a white top and green jacket.

"Hey bookworm let's see your book and …" he quickly grabbed my top and lifted me from the ground I struggled but I couldn't get louse. "Let's have your lunch money" I tried not to use my powers but he was beginning to hurt and I could feel Jayden's anger. I was just about to use my powers when I saw him beginning to choke he suddenly dropped me I looked up to see Jay choking him.

"Stop Jayden" Jayden looked at me then back at the boy he pushed him back and when he finally got his breath back he began yelling and pointing at me saying.

"Witch,WITCH ALICE IS A WITCH!" I shrunk away when I suddenly saw the asylum patrol van I quickly grabbed my bag and shoved my book in and ran I kept running until I fell down into a deep resivoure I landed on my side as I sat up I grouned in pain I sat with my back resting on the wall I moved my hand to my cheek when I flinched back feeling blood I sat crying at what that boy yelled maybe be was right I mean I did think that my parents where killed by transforming robots. Suddenly a giant yellow and black robot landed in front of me my eye began twitching and I looked at it could this really be my parents murderer just as I was about to talk a group of purple robots landed in front of me facing the yellow and black robot I gasped and began breathing rapidly as the yellow and black robot deafeted the purple robots it looked at me as I collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked my eyes open seeing a wavy blue and green screen above me I smiled knowing it was Jayden and his force field I groggily sat up but hissed at my leg Jayden spun around and kneeled down lowering the force field I grabbed my leg in pain Jayden gently placed his hands over my leg where I had cut it and began healing it. The pain subsided and I sighed I looked behind Jayden to see a group of giant robots I got scared and Jayden got protective until they had calmed me down.

It has now been a week since I got to know the Autobots I had befriended the yellow and black one, Bee, me, Miko, Jack and Raph were watching TV when a news report came on that made everyone stop and look at the TV.

"It has now been approximatly 2 years since Alice Burgess escaped from Jasper mental Asylum we warn everyone that if you confront her avoid and call the police immediately" everyone looked at me in shock where as I just shifted uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye I saw the children's guardians usher the children slowly away from me this made me angry I shot up and glared.

"Oh so the reporter says that I'm dangerous so I have to be" I snap Arcee glares at me and snapped back.

"Well we might be a little more trustworthy if you had just told us" Something in mind snapped.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be such a glitch!" Suddenly the lights smashed around us and the monitors fizzed and powered out exploding wind rushed around and became an intense storm. I rushed to the exit Jayden following the weather got worse as I got further away. I soon got to Jasper I sat down at the park tree and closed my eyes when I suddenly felt a pair of hands grab me I struggled but I managed to see a asylum patroller I struggled but they quickly strapped me to a trolley and shoved me in a van.

Jayden's P.O.V

I just was catching up to Alice when I saw some asylum patrollers catch her I watched them throw her in a van and drive off I quickly sped back to the Autobots and went to Miko hitting over the bottle of water she looked at it and asked.

"Jayden" I began hitting more things until she said. "What is it?" I began controlling the tv making it go staticey " here use this" I typed the message as she read it she gasped and ran to the boss not yelling."optimas , Optimas Alice has been caught by the asylum" I turned when I heard Arcee say.

"So maybe that's where she belongs" I made the controls go off and on and after all these years I let them hear my voice it sounded to them like a demon but to Alice it was the friendliest ever.

"She does not belong there" I growled making everyone jump. "I have been with Alice for 2 years she is not crazy her parents where killed by giant robots like you" something I said made them flinch and made Optimas order.

"Autobots roll out"


	6. Chapter 6

Alice's P.O.V

I fought against the restraints as they placed me in my old room they strapped a new stronger straight jacket and placed a white strip of cloth over my mouth making it harder to bite the doctors suddenly one of them grabbed me and shaved my head and as soon as they finished they left I cried weak and exhausted I sat up my back against the wall. I closed my eyes when I heard the door open and letting 4 strong doctors grab me and removed my jacket and immediately strapped me to the gurny and pushed me through a series of doors until we got to the electric room I struggled but nothing worked they soon had me ready and began shocking me until I was jolting in my straps crying.

Jayden's P.O.V

We entered the asylum I glared at where Alice was wrongfully placed for a painful year screams of agony and madness rose filling out ears suddenly a new scream arose. Alice. A strong pain hit me. Hard. I stumbled making everyone jump at the sound of bangs on wall.

"Alice she's in trouble" we immediately ran to where the girl screams were until we got to a room that had tried blood splatters on the door I flinched seeing this Optimas (holoform) slammed open the door to see two doctors standing above a tied down girl. Alice. I got angry seeing that they were hurting her nearly killing her. I made the machine fizz and break they doctors jumped and Alice stirred a bit I then grabbed a nearby scalpel and throwed it at them stabbing one in the stomach. I then chocked the other one I was about to snap his horrible little neck when I heard a tiny voice.

"Jayden" I spun around dropping the doctor I saw Alice on the gurny I used my powers to loosen them I then looked at her they had shaved her hair and gagged her pleas for safety I removed it and saw her panting and sweating I looked at the electric machine it was now at 199 newtons (I believe don't quite know) I growled and brushed what little hair she did have down. I knew that the next few years were going to be rough but we could do it me and Alice maybe the Autobots as well.


End file.
